Having Shampoo
by obsidians
Summary: Mousse finally defeats Shampoo in the way that surprises them both. Lots of lemons, Shampoo lovers might want to avoid this one
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the characters of Ranma ½, Rumiko Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from writing these stories.

******

The Amazons were having dinner, the village elder and her violet hair great-granddaughter ignored the dark haired male as he served them the meal that he had lovingly prepared for his darling Xian Pu and his respected elder. They only acknowledged his existence when they required something of him. They wouldn't allow him to take his seat and have his own share of the food until they left the table. As a useless male of the tribe, he had to be invited to the table in order to eat with them; he never had been. He stood to the side of the table and allowed himself a small grin when the Elder, Ku Lon yawned hugely. The drugs he had put into their food were starting to take effect.

"Boy, we are out of Soya sauce, go fetch some more" she commanded the grinning duck boy, Mu Tzu. Showing a display of weakness before him embarrassed her; even if it was only being tired.

"Of course respected Elder," he said with a bow. By the time he returned from the market, both women were slumped over the table asleep. He grinned evilly at the sight, an expression so uncharacteristic of the normally obsequious male. He lifted Ku Lon from the table and took her upstairs, laying her on her bed. He returned to examine the sleeping Xian Pu, he licked his lips that her position stretched the satin of her mandarin dress tightly over her chest. He picked her up, carrying her as carefully as if she was a delicate work of art. He reveled at the feeling her in his arms and the scent of her skin; she would never have allowed him to take these liberties with her if she was awake. He passed her room and carried to her to his own. He paused for a second, admiring his own handiwork; the four sturdy posts he had attached to a strong frame for his futon that he was had custom built. He tenderly lay his burden down on the silk sheets that he had purchased for this occasion. He just looked at her for a second as she innocently slept on the purple silk, then with trembling hands he undressed her. He almost caught his breath at her naked body as he removed the final obstacle to his gaze from her body and removed her panties from her. His eyes roved eagerly over her naked form, taking in her large breasts topped with dark pink satiny looking nipples, her heartbreakingly small waist and long smooth legs. Her neatly trimmed purple pubic triangle just concealed from his gaze, the sweet lips of her sex due to her present position, 'I'll fix that' he thought to himself. Everything about her was curvy, beautiful and perfect; everything toned and hard, due to her life as a powerful martial artist. His hands twitched to explore that silky naked flesh, he was like a kid on Christmas; her body was more beautiful then he had ever pictured. But no, he vowed that she would be awake for that part. He touched a spring and the shackles that he had concealed inside the posts were revealed. They were custom designed and lined with a thick padding to prevent marks, they were controlled by a switch attached to a motor, which would allow him to slacken or tighten their tension at will. He had chosen deceptively thin looking cables that could support the weight of a small truck with only one, the shackles themselves could be released by the touch of a button, but could restrain anyone he wished to with little trouble.

He hummed as he attached these to each one of her wrists and ankles and with a touch of a button; her limbs were drawn taunt until she was hugely spread eagled before his eager gaze. He licked his lips when her delicate pink vaginal lips sprang shyly into view. He went and retrieved a pair of latex gloves, a basin of warm water and his shaving equipment, deciding he wanted her even more bared to his gaze. He kept his eyes trained on her innocent sex, as he carefully shaved it completely free of hair until the slit was outrageously exposed. He could feel himself grow hard as each part of her formally unknown pussy was revealed to his gaze, he saw her tight little inner lips, her fleshy outer lips, her entrance to bliss itself and even her hidden pearl of a clitoris. He smiled in an evil way, at what he planned to do to these parts that their owner innocently revealed to him as she slept. Once the hair was gone. He sat back and waited for her to wake up, after wrapping the purple curls of her pubic hair in a white cloth that he tucked away; he intended to keep these for a souvenir. He kept his gaze focused on her completely bare sex.

Xian Pu's POV

I woke up to feel cool air on my skin and blinked in confusion at the sight of large posts looming above me. I went to rub my eyes and couldn't move my arm; my gazes flew down to take in my nude state and see my limbs restrained. I gasped when I saw Mu Tzu sitting at the end of the bed looking at me with a lustful expression on his face. I blushed when he looked me over and tried to yank at my restrains, causing my breasts to bounce. He laughed in an evil way when this occurred. "Let Shampoo out" I demanded.

His eyes roved over my trembling form again and he slipped off his glasses, I felt a little better when he did this as he can't see without them. Until I noticed that his eyes were completely focused "I had laser surgery done, you stupid bitch. I have been wearing fake glasses for a while now. I can see every part of you perfectly," he said in a calm voice that sounded so unlike his normal tone.

"Stupid duck boy let Shampoo go, yes?" I demanded again.

"No, not until I give you the greatest pleasure you have ever experienced in your life" he said and without preamble pushed a finger into me gently.

I gasped in outrage and then blushed as he found the hymen the he had been seeking "So I am not too late; you never let Ranma have you, I shall be your first" he declared in triumph.

"Stupid duck boy no have Shampoo!" I shouted with more bravado then I felt.

"Speak Mandarin, I am sick of your butchered Japanese" he said. "In case you want to know what I have planned. I am going to stimulate you orally until you almost cum time and time again, until you beg for me to fuck you. The only relief I shall give you from your sexual torture is when I am inside you and you cum on my cock. I am very talented at the art of cunnilingus; I have been practicing it at a local whorehouse, I am quite popular there. The ladies have taught me much in preparation of tonight; our first time together. Don't worry, I too am a virgin, I just ate them out. I wanted to keep myself pure for you" he said. I watched in horror as he removed his clothes until his pale muscled flesh was revealed, along with his hugely swollen manhood. I gulped at the size of it.

"Please don't do this Mu Tzu" I begged in Mandarin. "You can't do this to the woman you love" I pleaded.

He placed his hand on my belly "I have been following your menstrual cycle very closely, you are ovulating tonight. You don't love me now Xian Pu, but you will after you see how I can make your body feel and you carry our child under your breast" He said and lowered his head to these and took my nipple in his mouth! He alternated with gently suction and teasing licks on my oh-so-sensitive nipples, using his fingers to make sure no part of my chest was neglected. I gasped as waves of unexpected pleasure washed over me and moaned before I caught myself.

He smiled in triumph, "you like me kissing your nipples do you? This is nothing compared to how it is going to feel when I taste you" he whispered and went to kiss me.

"You will not have me" I yelled and spit in his face.

He looked annoyed and then purred, "yes I shall and you are going to beg me to do it. Go ahead and fight me if you want; we will both enjoy the extra friction" he replied and lowered his head to capture my nipples again, toying with them until they were so, so sensitive. I moaned helplessly when began kissing down the length of my body until I felt his fingers part the folds of my innocent sex and moaned in distress as he peered into it. "You have a beautiful pussy" he commented. "I shall enjoy taking your cherry and filling you for the first time in your life" he purred. "I have been told by the ladies in the brothel, that I am quite well endowed" he commented and leaned forward, sniffing me and pressed a kiss to my clit. I gasped at the outrage and watched in horror as he licked his lips "you taste wonderful and your lips are like silk" he commented and then leaned over and buried his face between my legs, he began his assault brutal on my senses. I tried to remain impassive, but couldn't as I felt the wicked pleasure that he bestowed on my unwilling body take over me. His tongue appeared to be everywhere, licking a sinfully delicious path into my core itself. I gasped as I felt him suck my clit into his mouth and nibble at it with his lips and even brushed his teeth lightly against it. I found myself moaning and bucking against his face, seeking the release that my unwilling body was ready to give him. All of it felt so perfect, even his silky hair brushing against my thigh, I almost screamed as his pushed his fingers inside me one at a time, to find my g-spot and work it along with my clit. I thought I would go mad with pleasure and was fast approaching the golden edge; I was just hovering on the brink when he ceased all activity. I moaned in disappointment, he looked triumphant and released my legs from bondage. He kept his fingers moving in me as if daring me to kick him, and lowered his head to my pussy again; instinctively I spread my legs wider to give him better access and moved my hips in time to his tongue. He kept on driving me close, only to snatch me back at the last second.

"Please" I begged. He smiled and moved closer, I groaned as the hot, silky weight of the head of his cock began brushing enticingly up and down the length of my slit, I could feel it begin coated with my liquid honey and began to move my hips inpercetively forward each time that it brushed against my hot entrance. He started teasing me by nudging it there, entering me so, so shallowly. I could feel myself getting wetter and wetter at the feeling of him there, I needed to cum so badly that my body had overrode all my feelings of disgust.

"Say you want me Xian Pu and I shall pleasure you in ways that you never dreamed existed" he said coaxingly, as yet again, he nudged against my virginal core "Let me end your torment" he said when I growled in frustration as he pulled out again. I wrapped my legs around him, trying to pull him close.

"Don't make me say it," I gasped as he pushed forward again.

"Say what?" he said innocently while staring in my eyes.

I was trembling with need and finally gave in "Take me, Mu Tzu" I begged.

He looked triumphant and commanded "kiss me" I did and he released my wrists, I wound them around his back, clinging to him as he pushed through my barrier, I gasped at the pain. He kissed me and whispered sweet nothings to me, keeping himself firmly inside me, until he began to move slowly. I was shocked at how quickly the pain dissipated and was replaced with mounting pleasure; I jogged my hips with his, seeking release and clung tightly to his body. I moaned as each thrust of his hardened flesh brought me closer and closer to the edge. I came wildly around his thick cock, coating him with my release.

"Your first orgasm, caused by me; not Ranma" he whispered as I spasmed helpless around him, not caring about any thing but this release.

He then increased his speed, causing me to shatter again and again; I gripped him tightly against me and wept his name after each one. Finally he burst inside me with the force of a tidal wave; this pushed me over the edge once again and I answered his flood with one of my own. He kissed me feverishly and gasped my name as he coated my formally innocent walls with his seed, possessing me internally. I started crying at the sheer intensity of my orgasm and that my virginity had been snatched from me before I could offer it to Ranma on our wedding night. Mu Tzu held me close and kissed my tears away until I was calm.

I looked up at him with world-weary eyes; he was still hard inside me. "Satisfied? You got what you wanted and you know I can't tell anyone because an Amazon warrior cannot be taken like this by an inferior male" I said sadly.

He pulled himself out of me, I moaned slightly at the feeling of loss and blushed at the bloodstains on his still hard cock. "I will only be satisfied when you come back for more" he said confidently. "You have tasted the pleasures that I can give you and your body will want more" he replied. He looked placed a vial beside me. "Put two drops in your great-grandmother's tea whenever you want me to pleasure you. She will sleep the night away as she is now, then come to me I will ensure you receive the satisfaction that you need and she will never know. My door will always be open for you" he said and pulled on him clothes.

"I will not be your whore," I cried pulling my clothing over me to cover my bared flesh.

He stopped his annoying humming and said "No, I shall be yours until you come to love me and I know you shall" he replied with confidence. He brushed the clothing aside and began rubbing my clit, I moaned shamelessly as he did this and started arching myself into his touch. "Now that you have experienced pleasure, you shall crave more and only I can provide this for you, as you don't want anyone to know what occurred between us. Or do you want to tell everyone that you lost your virginity to me?" he asked, staring my eyes as I ground helpless against his finger; he smiled as I opened my legs wider and whimpered with need.. "Face it, you want me and I am going to give this to you whenever you want" He promised as I suddenly came in a flood again. He licked his finger and strolled confidently towards the door, moving in a way that I had never seen before. I felt tears running down my cheeks again; he paused and turned. "Just knock three times when you want me. You really are a great fuck; we are going to have so much fun together" he said and removed himself from my presence before I could respond.

Numbly I got dressed and finally understood that he had defeated me without having to fight me first. I blushed as I thought back on our sex scene, of which I had been an enthusiastic participant and realized that I already wanted more.

I intended to leave the vial of sleep draught on his bed, but at the last second turned and retrieved it, stashing it in my lingerie drawer. I vowed I would never use it.


	2. Chapter 2

I managed to resist going to him for a week, I vowed that as an Amazon Warrior I do not need a weak male like Mu Tzu to sexually satisfy me, or any male for that matter. Yet every night I think about the pleasures I had experienced with him and find myself trying to relieve myself in a similar manner with my own inept fingers. It was not at all the same; I would go to sleep frustrated, positive that he had heard me as he gloated in his room. He smirked at me sometimes when no one was looking, he was careful not to act different around me otherwise though. He was still polite and respectful but no longer wails after me like lost soul declaring his love endlessly; he didn't need to, he had already conquered my body. I tried to be repulsed by what had occurred but could only feel growing excitement and sexual frustration when I thought back on it. Sometimes I would find myself following him with hungry eyes as we worked at the Neko Hanten together. It did not help that since he had revealed to everyone that he had had laser surgery, that the Neko Hanten was now swamped with females come to flirt with the newly handsome waiter.

Finally I gave in, right in front of him; I put the drops into great-grandmother's bedtime tea. He smirked at me when he took the tray to her after shooting me a look of triumph. I blushed and felt my nipple go hard in anticipation of our night of pleasure.

I could hear my great-grandmother snoring as I tiptoed to Mu Tzu's room. I was blushed at what I was about to do. I raised my hand to knock on the door and then hesitated, I steeled my spine and I knocked three times on the door.

"Come in" said a calm voice. I opened the door slowly and blushed when he stood beside his bed completely naked, his expression changed to a leer as he looked me over. I shrank into my robe and nightgown as he stared at me like that.

"Take off your clothes" he commanded.

"You do not give me orders!" I hissed back. "You forget yourself"

"No, you forget why you are here. I assume that you are sick you of diddling yourself every night and came back for more?" he said looking me in the eye.

I gulped and clutched my clothes tightly to me "how did you...?" I began, my face flaming that he knew my secret.

"When I was as blind as a bat; I had ears like a bat. It is hard not hear a woman attempting to relieve herself in the room next to mine. Now again, take all of your clothes off or you can just go back to your room and we can forget the whole thing. Or we can tell Ku Lon all about it tomorrow" he snarled.

I got flustered at the mention of my great-grandmother and hastily pulled off my robe and nightgown, standing naked before him. Feeling embarrassed, I covered myself as best as I could with my arms. He swept me up bridal style and placed me on his bed. I gasped as his hands began roaming all over me without cease.

"Why you do this to Shampoo" I cried in Japanese.

He covered my body with his. "It is because you have large, sensitive nipples that beg to be sucked and teased" he said and drew the one nearest to him into his mouth. I moaned at the feeling. "It is because your pussy tastes so delicious that I could eat it all day long" he said, I could feel my desire rising as he said this. "It is because your pussy is so hot, wet and tight" he said staring into my eyes. "It is that you cum so hard for me" he said kissing me softly. "I know that Ranma has been sexually frustrating you for a long time now. You get turned on when you touch him and in return he wants nothing to do with you. I can take care of that need; my object of desire is similarly disinterested in me" he finished with an ironic smile.

"But why would this be enough for you?" I asked.

"Shhhh, just tell me what you want me to do to you" he said lightly pinching my nipples I arched myself into his touch and moaned.

"Like before" I gasped as he found my clit and started lightly rubbing it, I opened my legs, past all shame. He smiled as he sensed my arousal.

"Tell me" he coaxed. "If you want me to eat you and then fuck you; then say so"

"Please eat me and fuck me" I begged as he starting using more force on my clit, I could feel desire pooling between my legs. With an evil grin he buried his face between my widely spread legs and within seconds I came like rocket, I was too pent up for it to last long.

"Well, there is more where that came from" he commented and continued driving me over the edge until I spent no few then six times. "Do you want me to fuck you now?" he asked still toying with my now completely sensitive pussy.

"Yes" I whispered and he arranged us to that I was on top of him, I moaned as he positioned me above him and then guided me onto his hard cock. I gasped as he entered me so, so deeply; there was no pain this time, just delicious friction. I almost sobbed as he guided my hips into a slow pace and thrust up inside me at the same time. I could feel my peak coming and started slamming him inside me until I released it with a hard gasp. He let me set the pace and I ended up riding him like a bucking bronco as I sought release after release. He thrust back up against me, his breathing hard as he struggled towards his own climax; he held my hips still for a second and shot deep inside me, and then rubbed my clit hard to bring me at the same time. After I stood up to put my clothing back on; these he snatched from me.

"We aren't done yet; I intend to have you many more times tonight" he declared and pulled me back to bed. "You are going to scream my name until you are hoarse" he said with a rueful grin.

"But my great-grandmother" I protested.

He gave me an ironic smile and then started teasing me again. He did take me many, many times that night and I did scream until I was hoarse. I couldn't seem to get enough; he felt so good. He showed me many things that evening. He taught me how to orally pleasure a male and bade me swallow him; I loved the way he tasted! He showed me this one position in which I was on all fours. I almost sobbed with pleasure at the feeling of him pumping his thick cock in me while he rubbed my clit furiously. We had sex all night long; in the end I lost count of how many times and or how often I came.

"Let me walk you back to your room" he suggested picking up my clothes and tucking them under his arm. I hesitated when he pulled me into the hall totally naked. "She is still out, or else she would have heard you screaming" he said with a leer, I blushed at how shamelessly I had behaved.

Mousse POV

I pushed her against the wall just outside of her room; we could hear Ku Lon snoring in the next room. She opened her eyes wide to be naked with me so close to her great-grandmother's room. I looked her over, she looked like she had been fucking all night long, her hair was disheveled, her lips swollen from kissing and her nipples looked irritated and tender from my playing with them so much. "Kiss me" I commanded her softly "Then I will leave and let you go into your room"

"Here?" she asked nervously

"Yes", I said and pressed her naked flesh to my own, taking her lips and I kissed her hard, she breathed lightly and kissed me back. I could feel myself get hard again and elevated her leg, pushing myself inside her. She sighed low and started milking me internally. I had cum inside her so many times that I met with little resistance as I pumped myself inside her slowly.

She glanced at her grandmother's room nervously and I began nibbling on her neck, this distracted her nicely and she closed her eyes and started moving back against me. I don't know if it was that the danger of discovery that was exciting her or what but in no time she came silently around me, muffled against my lips. I shot inside her equally as silent and bid her goodnight as she blushingly took her clothing from me and hastily closed the door. I stopped her before she could close it completely and handed her a razor.

"I prefer that you be shaven the next time" I said pointing to her pubic area where stubble was growing out. "I like you smooth" I said stroking the area. She gasped and turned flame red as I did this. She closed the door on me, after taking the razor from me. I smiled when she did this.

I returned to my room that smelled sweetly of sex and smiled fondly at the memory of her naked skin beneath my own. I thought of how she wouldn't even used to let me kiss her and now I was doing whatever I wanted to that proud body and she couldn't get enough. Everything was going according to plan.


	3. Chapter 3

I whimpered in his arms, as Mu Tzu pistoned himself with a fluid motion in and out of me. I bit my lip as I approached my orgasm and tightened my arms around him. Crushing my heaving breasts against his muscular chest, I felt my body getting tighter and tighter, preparing for release; I gasped when it hit me with the force of an avalanche.

Mousse POV

I feel her silky body holding me close and can't believe that my cock is inside _her_ with her long legs wrapped around my waist, trying to keep me in a there as I bring her to completion again. She has had me almost every night now for a month, her embarrassment gone as she strips and offers herself to me to be fucked raw! I am very demanding with her during sex and she loves it and begs for more! I go crazy at how she gasps as I eat her perfectly shaven pussy; shaven for me. I hold her in my arms after we mutually climax, she doesn't say anything back but clings to me, allowing me to stroke the soft length of her back and kiss her full lips. "I don't love you; I love Ranma" she murmurs against my neck.

I almost laughed out loud and asked her 'then why are you in my bed?', instead I said "I know, you should probably go get some sleep" I suggested stroking her violet hair.

She hesitated "would you eat me one more time?" she asked. I smiled; she can never get enough of that. I carried her to her room and gently spread her legs, baring to my gaze one of my favourite parts of her. The entrance to her womb was slightly red and her inner lips looked little swollen from all the sex we had been having. I deposited a kiss on them, as if in apology, and then with quick, broad licks I covered the length of her slit, ending each with a sharper lick on her clit. She gasped and fisted her hands into my hair; I kept this up while I slipped two fingers inside her and began pumping them in imitation of me. Her moans filled the room and finally, with a loud cat-like mewl she came on my tongue; I lapped up her sweet nectar and kissed her good night.

"I can taste me on your lips" she said.

"Then you know how wonderful you taste" I replied, tucking her into bed and went to get some sleep myself.

Xian Pu's POV

I put on a lilac cheongsam dress, I arranged the collar to cover a small hickey that Mu Tzu had given me the day before and blushed at the memory. He seemed to be determined to bring our nightly activities into the light of day. I had been flirting with Ranma in the dining area as Mu Tzu stirred the Ramen while my great-grandmother was away at the market. Mousse called me into the kitchen, picked me up and deposited me on the counter before I could protest.

"What you do Mu Tzu?" I asked, shocked into speaking broken Japanese as I felt him slide my panties down my legs.

"Making you feel good" he replied with a wicked smile. He slid my dress up and began eating me like a starving man; I made a noise then choked it off, not wanting to be discovered like this. I repressed my moans and gripped the counter as waves of pleasure battered my helpless body; Mu Tzu was holding nothing back in his quest to bring me to climax fast! I held my breath and came silently, moaning under my breath as I felt him lap up every drop. I raised my humid filled eyes to his, and then noticed that he had removed his cock from his pants and was already positioned at my entrance.

"We can't" I protested weakly as he speared himself into me, I bit off a sob at pleasure to be stretched around him.

"I will only be a minute or two" he promised in a soft voice and slammed me with powerful strokes; he was right and came hard, which triggered one of my own. We both suppressed our hard gasps and then I accidently knocked over a pot. With speed worthy of his being a martial artist, Mu Tzu swept me off the counter, brought my dress down, launched himself into the stockroom and gathered my panties from the floor to take with him. When Ranma and Akane came to investigate, I was calmly stirring the Ramen.

"It okay, stupid duck boy knock over pot" I explained. Finding this answer acceptable they went back to eating. Mu Tzu came back from the stockroom with his clothes back in order and handed me my panties. I wiggled back into them while we shared a conspiratorial smile. He gave me a knowing looking and wiped up a spot of his sperm that had dripped onto the counter; I blushed and went to serve lunch to our customers.

"Why did you do that today?" I asked.

"I enjoyed having you while he was there" he explained. "I like taking small liberties with you during the day." That was true; he would try and get me alone for a few minutes to kiss me or tease me in preparation for that night.

"You were jealous of Ranma" I stated.

"Yes, I will admit it, it is a little hard to be inside your body when he is inside your heart" he said sounding a little annoyed.

"I do care for you" I said tentatively.

"I know; we have been going over that since we were three" he said slightly impatient. I looked at him fondly. I had noticed so much about him lately that I never had before. His eyes were closer to a blue colour, but danced with green flecks when he was happy. His body was not just thin had always I thought, slender yes, but tightly muscled and sharply defined. His hair was the softest that I ever felt and without his glasses, he was one of the handsomest men around. He had been a cute kid when he was three, but I had never noticed as he grew up that he got better looking. I had been taking him for granted as he had always been there.

That Morning

I thought as I heard him join me in the kitchen.

"Morning Xian Pu" the person in question said.

"Morning Mu Tzu" I said and stopped dead in my tracks to see him wearing black combat pants, a long sleeved black t-shirt and combat boots. "What are you wearing?" I asked finding it strange not to see him wearing his usual white robe. I had to admit that the western style clothing made Mu Tzu look well, hot; it actually displayed his body whereas his normal clothes hid it.

"I thought I would try a new look" he replied.

"Where are you getting the money for everything?" I asked curious.

"You mean the laser surgery and the new clothes? My great-uncle from America passed away and left me some money" he replied with a shrug.

"Your uncle the male Amazon, Kon Dixnr? (A/N Conditioner, I couldn't resist, hee hee) " I asked remembering the scandal I heard about concerning him. He rejected the bride he had defeated and left our way of life to seek his fortune in America. The elders were afraid that other males might get ideas about an equal society and hushed it up.

He nodded, "it was a surprise"

Great-Grandmother was also surprised at him new appearance, but when she saw how the female customers responded to it, she kept him on the floor all day long. I couldn't help staring at him; without his glasses and in his new clothes, it was like he was a whole other person. He was smiling and flirting with the females and cracking jokes with the males. Completely missing was the groveling, sweet-natured boy that irritated the bejesus out of me. This Mu Tzu was sexy and confident and knew it. 'When did he become a man?' I wondered as I watched him along with every other female in the place.

"Xian Pu?" asked Great-Grandmother as she stared at Mu Tzu.

"Yes Great-Grandmother" I replied as I stared at him too.

"What happened to Mu Tzu?" she asked.

"He came into some money and he decided to try a new look" I explained, inwardly grinning that that was not all that happened to him.

"Tell him to keep it; the women love it" she said and pogo-ed away.

My biggest shock was when he went to serve Ranma and Akane, their eyes went wide with shock at the transformation "Mousse is that you?" asked Akane with some hesitation.

He grinned at her in a friendly way "In the flesh, lovely lady" he said, she blushed.

"What happened to you?" asked Ranma.

"Laser surgery and some new clothes" he replied.

"Have you been working out?" asked Akane.

"No this is what I had hidden under my robe previously" he said flexing his muscles and winking at her. "I thought I would try something besides Chinese clothes; you get sick of those after awhile" he said, smiling at Ranma, who glared back at him.

"Looks good Mousse" said Akane in a friendly way.

"Actually, it is M-u T-z-u; my name isn't really Mousse. I don't think you want to put _me _on your hair" he teased with a laugh.

"Oh I'm sorry, have I been saying your name wrong all this time. I shall try to correct myself in the future" she apologized.

"It's okay, Chinese names can be strange is you are not used to them" he said. "If you want to make it up to me; you can tell me the name of your hairdresser"

"Were you thinking of getting you hair cut? That would be a real shame" she said eyeing the glittering mass

He tossed his over his shoulder like they do in shampoo ads and said "No, I just want to get something done with the bangs" he said indicating how they were cut straight across. "Perhaps I should get them spiked like all other Chinese guys?" he said with a laugh

"My sister cuts my hair and Ranma's. Perhaps she could have a look at yours?" she suggested.

Then he turned to Ranma, "Also Saotome, I was wondering if you would give me some pointers on hand to hand combat? My style is kind of weak in that. I will pay you for your time of course"

Ranma looked dubious "you aren't going to use it to try and defeat Shampoo are you?" he asked suspiciously.

Mu Tzu gave me a livacious look that no one else could see. "No we have come a different sort of arrangement" he said smoothly, I could feel myself blush. Luckily they didn't notice. I was shocked when they invited him to supper for the next night.

After the café had closed, I went up to him while he finished the dishes "I will see you tonight" I said displaying the vial of sleeping draught.

"You are going to have to start without me" he replied pulling on a leather jacket. "I have a date tonight" he said looking at me coldly.

"With who?" I demanded feeling jealous. 'Jealous of Mu Tzu, what is wrong with me?' I thought.

"The hot brunette wearing the red top who was sitting in the corner today" he explained.

"But I thought we had our usual plans?" I said in irritation.

"Things change; don't wait up" he said and left after giving me a pat on the bottom, which made me fly into a rage.

Simmering, I waited on his bed for hours until he came in looking sleepy "Where the hell have you been!" I demanded; I wore only a semi transparent short purple nightie as the night was hot.

He seemed exhausted, but pleased with himself and started undressing as if I wasn't there. "First we went for dinner, then a movie. The rest of the time I have been making out with her in a park close to here. She even let me take her bra off so I could play with her breasts" he replied. "Anymore questions?" he asked me as he stood before me completely naked.

"How dare you touch another woman!" I said and went to hit him. I was surprised when his hand darted out and held mine in place. When had he become so strong?

"Perhaps because it was nice to meet someone who desires me for myself? Who could possibly care about me? Gee, can't think why" he said sarcastically. "Go to bed Shampoo; I don't want you right now" he said releasing my hand.

"I thought you loved me" I said softly.

"I did, but you killed that. I spent fifteen years of being ridiculed by you, beaten, and treated like a slave. The only thing I did to you was make you my whore for a couple of weeks" he said looking at me in triumph. I could feel myself go pale. "Yes, you were my sex slave; you did as I instructed and even drugged your own great-grandmother in order to get fucked by me. You couldn't get enough" he taunted.

"That is not true" I said softly.

"Please, I saw how horny you were and took advantage of it. I spent six months transforming myself into the perfect lover; I did my research, I learned where all of the erroneous zones on a woman's body are, I learned how to give cunnilingus that would make the angels cry, and I read the karma sutra cover to cover. All to expose you as the horny little bitch that you actually are; I made you this way" he said triumphantly.

"How could you treat me this way?" I asked in confusion.

"I owe you for years of abuse. If I had been the woman and you the man; I could have brought you up on charges long ago. Besides, how many male Amazons can say they did the Future Leader of the Tribe up the ass? I thought that you females were supposed to be untouchable until marriage; not squealing on the first dick offered to you" he said with a smirk. I flew in a rage and threw myself at him; he easily threw me onto his bed and I landed on hands on knees. He threw himself across my back, pinning me. I struggled against him and whimpered when he flipped up my nightie and pressed his hard flesh against my entrance. I became motionless with shock as he began rubbing himself forward and my traitorous pussy became damp and mingled with his weeping pre-cum.

"See? Even now that you know the truth, you would still let me take you" he chided, a smile in his voice as he pushed himself forward, entering me shallowly; just teasing me. His hands found my nipples and began squeezing them through the thin fabric of nighty. "Tell me to fuck you" he commanded me, letting himself sink in a little deeper; I gasped.

I tried to ignore the sensation, but gasped out loud when with one solid thrust he was deep inside me "fuck me" I whimpered.

He pulled out and released me. "I don't fuck whores or someone else's leftovers" he said looking at me coldly. "Get out; consider this to be my two weeks notice at the cafe. I am moving out in the morning"

"But why?" I asked starting to cry.

He sighed and put his arms around me, no longer angry. "I will always care about you, but that doesn't mean I like you. The final straw was my eighteenth birthday; I saved and saved what meager tips I am allowed to keep, to take you to the nicest restaurant in town. You never showed or called to say you weren't coming; I spent my birthday by myself, as usual, because you were too busy trying to break up Ranma and Akane. You didn't even apologize" he said.

"I'm sorry" I said meaning it, finally realizing what I did effects him too.

"Just go to bed Shampoo" he said with a sigh, getting under the covers and turning his back on me. I looked at his room, as if seeing it for the first time, it was little more then a closet, there was no heat, the futon was old and worn and the blankets thin. Yet he had lived there with no complaints for three years because at least I was beside him in the next room.


	4. Chapter 4

Goodbye Mousse

"Where are you going to go boy?" Ku Lon demanded of her male tribe member.

"Wherever I damn well please" Mu Tzu said with an angry look in his eyes. "I rented a place and am moving there until further notice; I gave Xian Pu my number if you need to reach me" he replied. I listened to his words and wondered when his voice had gotten so deep and assertive.

"I will not allow you to leave your job here!" she insisted.

"Well, I think I am being more then generous by giving you two weeks notice at a job that I am not being paid for! That should give you plenty of time to recruit another slave" he said contemptuously.

"Speak respectfully to your elder!" she commanded of the much larger Amazon male.

"I shall when she speaks respectfully to me!" he replied. "Can I go now? I think I see a few pennies on a table; that would be my wages" he said and walked away without being dismissed.

"Ever since that great-uncle of his, the males of that family have been nothing but trouble" commented Ku Lon. "Xian Pu, I had hoped that you would be a good influence on him and teach him his place"

I watched Mu Tzu walk away from us without a glance and felt unaccountably sad; my lifelong friend was leaving, no, my lover was leaving. "Perhaps he just doesn't like being treated like a slave?" I suggested mildly.

My great-grandmother looked at me like I gone mad. "These weird Japanese customs are turning your head, Child. Mu Tzu is a male of our tribe and expected to take care of domestic chores for his wife and raise their children. Don't you forget that! I understand that his great-uncle even had the audacity to suggest that his wife and they share household chores! Unfathomable! Mu Tzu should be grateful for what we have done for him, we took him into our home out of the kindness of our hearts, and we fed him and gave him a job. That is more then most Amazons would have done for a disabled male; by rights he should have been killed at birth"

I listened to the vehemence in my great-grandmother voice and realized that she actually did believe what she was saying. I had thought like that too, until he had opened my eyes to the cruelty bestowed on our males just because they happened to be born the wrong sex. 'It isn't right' I thought, but answered my great-grandmother in an ironic tone of voice that I am sure was lost on her "I am sure that he enjoyed our hospitality to the fullest"

Hard Morning

I groaned as I stood up from the toilet and let go of the fist-full of that hair I had been holding back. I turned off the shower that I had turned on to drown out the sound of the sound of me being sick. I looked into the mirror to see an eighteen year old girl with panic in her eyes; I sighed and applied my makeup for the day. I went to put on a cheongsam dress, but noticed that it looked even tighter at the waist then usual, I touched the tiny bump forming on my normally taunt belly and I almost started to cry. I reached into my lingerie drawer where I keep the waist cincher that I have taken to wearing under my clothing, hoping to conceal my condition from my great-grandmother as much as possible. Then decided against it and just pulled on a loose shirt with satin pants instead.

I thought back on my discovery two weeks ago when I first noticed my clothes becoming tight. I didn't want to go to our normal doctor in case she told my great-grandmother, so out of desperation, I contacted Dr. Tofu. He told me that that was not what he specialized in, but agreed to do a pregnancy test for me.

Flashback

The doctor pushed up his glasses and said "the test is positive, I would say that you are about six weeks along due on the size of your belly; but you should contact an Ob/Gyn about that" Seeing my stricken look he asked "Shampoo, would you like to talk about it?"

I shook my head, stunned at the news.

He looked at me with gentle, blind eyes; reminding me so much of Mu Tzu's that I started crying. He held out a box of tissue and said "Japanese men are bound by their honour; the father of your child will help you" he declared

"He isn't Japanese" I said softly.

"Mousse?" he guessed. But how? It is almost impossible" he said in a confused tone of voice.

"What?" I asked, equally as confused.

"Sorry, I forgot myself. I can't discuss that with you due to patient confidentially. You aren't the only one in Nerima that thinks I am a GP rather then a chiropractor" he finished in an ironic tone.

End Flashback

I went into Mu Tzu's old room and sat on the old futon there, it still smells like him and this comforts me when I need to think. So many times I have wanted to pick up the phone to tell him that he is to be a father. Only my pride prevents me from doing this. Also, I am scared; once this is known, my life or his might be forfeit. Getting pregnant with another man's baby circumvents the kiss of death or marriage law in every way. I face death on one account or exile from the tribe at the very least for becoming pregnant by Mu Tzu as he was not in the contract. If I was to say that he forced himself upon me, then he would face death. I can't lie for that reason.

I glanced around this bare little room and think about how many times we had sex here. How the feeling of his hands on my naked skin made me feel feverish. How he always seemed to be able to sense when I craved sex and the risks he took to satisfy me. My favourite memory was the time we stayed indoors on our day off; as all water Jusenkyo cursed people tend to do when it rains. We were watching TV while great-grandmother was working on her spells in the next room. I was feeling particularly randy and was frustrated that she was home. He suggested that I take a shower. Not sure what he had in mind, I did and was surprised when he walked silently inside the stall to join me and took the soap from me. He washed my pussy really slowly and deeply as I panted at the sensation, then drove himself into me with powerful strokes until I had the largest orgasm I ever had in my life! He finished quickly afterwards then ducked out and went back downstairs; he somehow didn't even get his hair wet.

At first, I pretended that I was sleeping with Ranma when I had sex with Mu Tzu. But I ceased to do that really soon as I writhed and moaned in the pleasure that Mu Tzu's talented body provided to me.

I haven't seen Mu Tzu for two weeks except from a far; he seems to be really popular these days. One time I saw him down the street and waved, I thought that he was waving back to me and went to see him. However, just before I arrived, he swept a gorgeous redhead into his arms and kissed her deeply. Embarrassed, I walked the other way before he spotted me. He now hangs out with Ranma and Akane and seems to get along well with most people here in Nerima.

I finally am forced to admit after trying to chase him away for so long, that I like him, I want him and I miss him. All the signs of our changing relationship were there by how: I showed him affection outside of our having sex, how I started holding his hand as we talked after great-grandmother had gone to bed. How I would insist on one more kiss, one more hug before we went our separate way. How I would caress his hair as I brushed by him past in the kitchen when great-grandmother wasn't there.

I could only reflect on how badly I treated him in the past. How we used to sip tea together late at night; two lonely strangers in a strange land with only each other to talk to. Mu Tzu is really intelligent I discovered, he has a curious mind and dabbles in science, politics and math. He had admitted his biggest dream in life was to go to university and earn his degree, but lacked the money for it. I scoffed at him and called him a stupid duck boy. If I had really been a friend, I would have told him to talk to a guidance councilor to see what educational credits he lacked to get in and seeing about what sort of financing might be available to him. I failed him.

I remembered the day of his eighteenth birthday where I failed him the most. He had been so happy I agreed to go to the restaurant with him, that he couldn't stop talking about it for weeks. I listened with half an ear as he raved about how good the food was supposed to be and how hard it was to get a reservation. That night, I had put on a nice dress and decided to take a walk when I saw Ranma and Akane going to the park together, I followed them and the usual hijinx occurred. I got home very late and so upset, that I went straight to bed. I woke up halfway through the night remembering Mu Tzu's birthday, then fell back to sleep knowing that he would forgive me.

Knowing great-grandmother would be up any second, I stood up to go open the café for the day when I felt nauseous again. I ran into the washroom and just managed to make it to the toilet before I dry heaved into it. I stood up and put a little cold water on my forehead. The door to the bathroom opened and great-grandmother pogo-ed in on her cane. I looked at her calmly, knowing that the gig was up. She came closer to me and placed her hand on my belly, then nodded.

"Is it my future son-in-laws?" she asked bluntly.

I could feel my eyes fill with tears "No, it is Mu Tzu's" I said with a sob and bowed my head; awaiting her wrath as well as her judgement.


	5. Chapter 5

Mu Tzu drove him new convertible Hondo Prelude with the top down and felt as close to bliss as he ever had in his life, he could feel the wind in his hair as the sun kissed his face. He sighed with contentment and thought back on how much his life had changed in the last couple of months. He no longer was the joke of his Amazon tribe. He was no longer that lonely, unloved boy; but felt powerful, popular and accepted for who he was. He felt great.

The transformation was easier then he thought, he stopped feeling sorry for himself and started listening to people. He learned how to let his natural friendliness show and became more outgoing. He stopped bemoaning his fate that shampoo didn't like him and stopped challenging her to fights all the time. The first step was that he had to prove to himself that she wasn't an obtainable goddess, so he seduced her using his _own_ hidden weapons technique. Discovering that he was her first had made him feel like a god; that she discovered that she loved having sex with him was an added bonus. In fact; he may have created a monster, he realized later.

He now had friends, plenty of dates and the freedom to discover what he wanted the most out of life. He hadn't slept with any of the girls that he went out with yet, but he figured that after being hung up on one for fifteen years, that he could afford to wait. He was smiling at the memory of his date the night before; she had insisted on parking and gotten so hot from his kisses that she had practically begged to have sex. He said he wasn't ready for it and had simply thrust his fingers up inside her and brought her off by fingering her as she gasped in his arms. 'Life was good' he thought with a smirk; then his cell phone rang.

"Moshe, moshe" he said facetiously in intimation of Japanese receptionist.

"Mu Tzu, great-grandmother need talk to you" requested Xian Pu.

"Can it wait?" I asked in irritation.

"No can wait" she said and seemed to bite off a sob.

"Are you okay?" I asked with some concern.

"No Shampoo not" she said sadly and made a sniffling sound.

"What's wrong?" I asked getting a feeling of dread.

"Shampoo can no explain on phone. Mu Tzu come café yes?'

"I'll be there in an hour" I said and hung up. I really was concerned about her; I hadn't talked her since I left. I had left a note for her when I had moved out; that was her last communication from me. There is nothing to say to a girl after you've told her that she was only being used for sex. That didn't mean I didn't think about her a hell of a lot.....and touch myself a hell of a lot while thinking of her. But that aside, she was my first love, well my first everything really.

I arrived at Neko Hanten and parked out front; I took a deep breath and opened the door. It had only been a few weeks since last I was here, but it looked different. Had it always been this shabby; this cheap looking? I could now see why the Elder hires only good looking women and has them dress sexy to draw male customers in. I remembered coming here as a lonely fifteen year old and being pathetically grateful when I was offered a place in their house so I could be with my beloved Shampoo. I was treated like scum by Amazons in China; I was treated the same way here in Japan. What was the difference? Or so those were my thoughts back then. I silently blessed my great-uncle for opening my eyes and knocked on the door to the living quarters.

Finding the pair of them wearing formal tribal garb was a little strange to see the least. "What is going on here? Are you having a costume party?" I asked.

"Mu Tzu, we sit in judgment of you. As there no other members of our tribe present, I shall have to deliver the sentence" intoned Ku Lon.

I scoffed "I knew the laws fairly well and there is not a single one against deserting a female if they are unwed" I said with a mock bow. "What is this about?"

"There is a law against impregnating a female who is already bound under kiss of death or kiss of marriage to another man" she said.

I was stunned at that "preg.....?" I said, my words deserting me. My eyes flew to Shampoo's waistline and perceived a slight bulge there.

"It true Mu Tzu" she said in the broken Japanese she uses when she is upset.

"Do you deny it?" commanded Ku Lon.

"No, I don't. I was told that it was very unlikely to happen as I have what are known as lazy swimmers. Apparently the women of your family are extremely fertile." I said looking at Shampoo, who looked away.

"How did this happen? Did you force her" she demanded.

"It happened in the usual way; we made love. Shampoo is a normal woman with normal sexual desires that you have been keeping repressed by this silly campaign of trying to nab Ranma for three years. She was likely to find an outlet and who better then a male of like age who _lives_ with her"

"Mu Tzu tell truth great-grandmother" Xian Pu.

"You did this here under my roof: I trusted you" Ku Lon said glaring at me.

"Only because you thought I was too pathetic and despicable to attract the interest of your great-granddaughter. If I had been like Ranma, you would have had tribal warriors guarding her door" I said. "We did nothing wrong other then failing to use proper birth control; we both are single"

"That is where you are wrong, if she fails to kill female Ranma or marry male Ranma, then she faces execution. This pregnancy is her death warrant, but she refuses to terminate it.

I looked at Xian Pu "What do you want to do? She can't make you do anything, and she sure isn't going to drag you back to China to die"

"I want what great-grandmother wants. That I be great leader and marry Ranma" she said looking down.

"My great-granddaughter has a lot more honour then you Mu Tzu. If you want to help her, then go to council with us and tell them that you forced yourself on her"

"So my death is what you seek to help your great-granddaughter save her honour?" I snarled. "I can't do it. You think I could stand before my mother and sisters and tell them that I raped a woman? They would never believe that I could force so powerful a woman that I always failed to defeat"

"How about if she was tied down?" she asked wickedly.

"I did tie her down at first; but released her when she went got into it. I could never have gone through with it if she didn't enjoy herself too. Besides I have tied her down at her request since then _and _she has tied me too" I said crudely and was rewarded when both seasoned warriors blushed.

"Then you do not deny that you had the intentions of raping her?"

"Is that what you seek Xian Pu? My death because I wasn't the one you wanted? You expect me to present myself for judgment, so that you can one day rule a backwater village in the middle of nowhere with rules that make no sense and borderline on barbaric?" I cried.

She looked at me and her eyes filled with tears "I no know what I want. I want baby, but can't have or die" she looked so young when she said this.

"One of you will have to die for this violation. The other elders might have mercy upon the child if it a girl"

I looked at her belly, knowing exactly what sort of a life he would have if he inherited my vision problem; always lonely, unwanted and forced to live in isolation. "What would happen if the child is a boy?" I asked.

"Then he would share the same fate as his father" replied Xian Pu. "If you love my great-granddaughter, then you will die for her"

I weighed my options and said "fuck that. I, Mu Tzu choose exile, I am no longer a member of the Joketsuzoku tribe, and their laws no longer apply to me"

Ku Lon looked at me gravely and then looked a Xian Pu "What do you want to do? Return to China and throw yourself on the mercy on the council and or join Mu Tzu in exile?"

I looked at her "Would you sentence yourself to death over something so stupid and that of our child?" I said sharply. "Am I so despicable to you that even a son of mine must suffer just because _I _happen to be his father and not Ranma?"

She starting crying "I no can kill child, I choose exile" I was shocked when she ran into my arms and started sobbing against my chest, I put my arms around her.

Ku Lon narrowed her eyes at us "very well, you are dead to me child. You have one hour to pack and get out" she said pogo-ing away on her staff.

Shampoo was nearly hysterical as I packed up her belongings and put them in the truck of my car. It was heartbreaking when I saw how little she actually owned in life. She became completely silent as I drove her back to the place that I had been renting. I showed her into the guest room, not daring to suggest other sleeping arrangements at the moment. She sat down on the bed and just stared straight ahead; I doubt she knew I was in the room with her.

I went to check on her half an hour later, to find her curled her up in a ball fast asleep. I tucked the covers around her and sat just watching as the lights of Tokyo reflected in her hair, as I pondered what to do about our situation.

I had a date for that night; I cancelled it.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up the next day to a bout of morning sickness and confused as to where I was. I sat up sharply, struggling against the nausea when, I felt strong arms around me and someone said "this way". They helped me into the washroom and leaned me over the toilet. Someone held my hair back and murmured to me as I released what little I had eaten the day before, "you okay?" I heard a familiar voice ask. I turned to find Mu Tzu looking at me in concern.

"Thank you" I said weakly as he pulled me to my feet and guiding me back to the bed. He tucked me under the sheets and sat beside me. It was then I realized that he wore only a pair of black sleep pants and his hair cascaded over one bare shoulder. I blushed at how intimate it was to have a man so underdressed in bed with me, then realized how silly I was being; I was pregnant with his baby. I sat up "I should go now; I don't belong here" I said.

"Where are you going to go?" he demanded. "You can't go back to China and you can't go back to the Neko Hanten. You will just have to stay with me" he stated.

I bit my lip, knowing that he was right. In my three years in Nerima I hadn't made a single friend; I had been too busy chasing Ranma. Mu Tzu was my only friend here and he barely even liked me anymore. 'Whose fault was that?' I thought sadly.

"I could stay with the Tendos" I suggested, not looking at him.

He looked at me with sympathy in his eyes. "No you can't, you made yourself unwelcomed in that house a long ago. Besides, Ranma and Akane got officially engaged a few weeks ago and they intend to wed soon" he told me bluntly.

I gasped in shock and started to cry. "It not be true; Ranma marry Shampoo" I cried in broken Japanese. "Ranma no love kitchen wrecker pervert girl!"

He put his hand on my shoulder "It is true, I was there when he gave her the ring; I drank sake along with everyone else to their health" he said softly.

I sniffled and then said defiantly "okay I will stay with you, but only until I find a job and my own place"

He shook his head and said "no, you are not working; you are pregnant and should be resting. I can provide for the both of us"

"Why because your uncle left you $936,674,547.67 JPY (AN ten million USD)?" I said sarcastically.

"More like twenty five million USD" he replied. "It is time that I told you the truth about my inheritance"

Mu Tzu Flashback

I was in the lawyer's office wondering why I had been contacted about a distant relative in America. I swallowed nervously in case they wanted me to pay down his debts or for funeral costs

I was called into the office and listened in confusion as his will was read to me, when they got to the part where it read "I do bequeath the amount of twenty five million USD to my soul heir, Mu Tzu"

"What?" I squeaked, sure I was hearing things.

The lawyer smiled and reread it for me. "But why would he leave this money to me?" I asked in confusion.

"Your uncle was very clear with the terms of his will; his money was to go to the male Amazon who is most closely related to him. He hired a detective and they discovered you; you are his last remaining male relative from the tribe. He left you a letter by way of explanation" he said handing it to me and giving me a few minutes alone to read it.

It read:

Great-Nephew Mu Tzu,

I am sorry that I never met you in life, but am told that you resemble the younger me a great deal and have my former eye problems. Sorry about your eyes my boy, I certainly didn't wish that on anyone.

I am leaving you this money because I wish to give you the same chance in life that someone gave me. I ran from the tribe and went into exile when I met my future American wife; she taught me that the way I was being treated as wrong. She explained that in America, people are equal in marriage and in life, which is the way that it should be. I spent many years trying to adjust to this concept, but she had patience with me and gave me unconditional love.

I can now tell you that, no one should be brainwashed into believing that they are inferior to anyone, regardless of sex. I told my wife of many years, that I would like to leave part of the fortune that we amassed together to you, Mu Tzu. That I wanted to help a male relative who is in the same boat now, that I used to be in and she agreed. She is still alive and promises to help you adjust to your new life as she did for me; please look to her for guidance.

My legacy doesn't end with just money, I run many different types of shelters and you would need to take over those duties. One of them is a shelter for Amazon males like yourself, we teach them marketable skills there. Also, please use this money to get a proper education and establish a career of your choice; an idle rich man is the devil's fool. You are the major shareholder for several large corporations and that shall keep fresh money coming in until then.

The choice is yours; you can continue to fight for the hand of whichever girl you desire and forget what I am offering you, or you take the money and responsibility that it entails and create a life for yourself. Please think on this and let my attorney know of your decision.

Yours,

Great- Uncle Kon Dixnr

P.S. I have pre-paid for you to have laser surgery at a reputable place close to you. Please accept this gift either way; it really is miraculous to have perfect eyesight after so many years of near blindness.

End Flashback

"So you took the money?" I asked.

He nodded "yes I did. It wasn't so much just for the money, but for a second chance in life"

"I can't stay here with you alone; it wouldn't be right for an unmarried man and woman to live together" I pointed. I know it was an old fashioned point of view; but it was _my_ point of view.

"That brings me around to my second point. Do you have a white dress?" he asked me.

"Yes, I have a wedding dress I bought three years ago to marry Ranma" I explained.

Mu Tzu POV

I tried to keep the disgust off my face. "Who sells a fifteen year old girl a wedding dress?"

"A bridal shop" she answered.

"Do you have any other sort of dress that is white?" I asked her.

"A cheongsam" she replied. "Mu Tzu are you asking me to marry you?" she cried sounding stunned.

"Yes I am; that brings me around to my other surprise. I am immigrating to America to look after my great-uncle's legacy and shall be attending university there. I have been on the phone with my immigration lawyer all morning. It boils down to this; I can't bring my girlfriend with me, but I can bring my wife." I said looking at her to gauge her reaction.

"But why would you want to marry me?" she asked.

"Because I have always wanted a wife and children; this way I would already have both. Wo ai ni, Xian Pu" I said softly and placed my hand on her belly.

She looked at me with her eyes swimming with tears. "I don't love you Mu Tzu, I do care for you an awful lot, but not like that" she said softly.

"I know that, in a way I have always known that. I am just asking that you give us a chance to be a family" I requested.

She looked wary "This isn't just because I have nowhere else to go and carry your baby?" she asked hesitantly.

"How can you think that? I would have gladly married you a long time ago when I didn't have a dime. Xian Pu, getting you pregnant was not in my plans; I thought that my condition would prevent this. When I say I have lazy swimmers; I mean that my sperm curls up and dies before it even gets close to the egg to fertilize it. This should not even be possible without the aid of a fertility clinic" I said pointing to her belly.

"So you didn't mean for this to happen?" she asked searching my face for answers.

"No, but I would be lying if told you I am unhappy you're pregnant. Would you marry me? It could just be a marriage on paper for immigration purposes, until you decide you are ready for anything more. You can block me from your bed whenever you wish" I promised.

"America is so far away" she said sadly.

"Would you rather be here when the next wacko Amazon shows up? Have you ever noticed that when there are problems in the tribe, that Ling-Ling and Lung-Lung show up to bring their own brand of crazy?" I asked; I was rewarded with a laugh.

"But you never defeated me?" she pointed out.

"Xian Pu, having to battle for a woman's hand in marriage is a stupid idea; the Amazons are the only one's who do that. In the rest of the world, marriages are arranged by someone asking and the other accepting. I am going to ask you to marry me over and over again until you say yes, if only just to shut me up. Besides we aren't even Amazons anymore; we renounced the tribe and now we are just Xian Pu and Mu Tzu. Marry me and come to America. You can still call me stupid duck boy whenever you want" I said persuasively. "Besides, wouldn't you like to have another language to butcher; English? I can teach you how to say 'where river?' when you should be saying 'where is the river.' She looked at me as if in speculation. "I could lick on the deal" I said giving her a lazy smile; her eyes narrowed at _that_ suggestion.

A few days and one sore tongue later, Xian Pu and I were wed in the courthouse in haste, before departing for America and whatever possibilities that would bring. The bride carried a bouquet of orchids and wore a white cheongsam that was just showed her adorable belly. I had opted for Chinese clothes too and wore a blue changshan that matched my eyes.

Ranma and Akane had decided to serve as our witnesses. At first Xian Pu was embarrassed to expose her pregnant condition to her ex-rival and ex-fiancé. Until Akane said she envied Xian Pu's pregnancy as she wanted to have many children and wanted get started making them _right away_. This caused Ranma to turn pale.

I stared into Xian Pu's eyes as she slipped the gold band on to my finger, remembering the adorable three years old that had defeated me way back then...... and captured my heart. 'How far we have come' I mused as I slipped the matching ring on to her own ring finger and kissed her for the first time as _my wife._


	7. Chapter 7

Wanting Xian Pu to be comfortable on the private jet that belonged to the great-aunt that I had yet to meet, I took her shopping for a long skirt and warm top. She was wearing them as she clung to me in her sleep on the plane. I couldn't stop examining the deceptively fragile looking creature in my arms as she lay with her head in my lap as I gently stroked her hair. The flight attendants all seem entranced by us; they said that she was lucky to have so devoted a husband. I bask in their praises but know that they are false. She clings to me because she is nervous about the unknown and I am familiar. Also that I can speak to her in her own tongue and translate it to English for her,which sounds like 'birds chirping' according to her. It isn't because she loves me or has any real tender feelings towards me. Yet. I had learned not to fall into my old habits of begging for her love and badgering her about it. I now wait for her to come to me and she does.

We are live in Dallas, Texas in the house in that my great-uncle and aunt built together; my aunt having moved into the guesthouse, as she insisted she needed less space.

When I had heard the name Aunt Rose, I had pictured a sweet Caucasian grandmotherly type with white hair, gentle features and pastel clothing. What I met was a strapping six foot, eighty year old with visible muscle and arms like rolling pins. Her still thick hair was teased into a bright orange bouffant and she had light blue eyes and wide almost-masculine features. She had penchant for cowboy hats, cigars and whiskey. As soon as I stepped off the plane, she muscled me into a tight hug and said in a booming voice "hello handsome, you have _got_ to be Mu Tzu" she leaned back and said "you are the spitting image of my Kon when he was your age," she wolf whistled as she studied me from every angle. I could feel myself blush and Xian Pu, who couldn't understand a word of what she was saying, seemed to clutch at me nervously when being confronted with this loud, brash character.

"Pleased to meet you Great-Aunt Rose" I said somewhat nervously myself.

She waved a huge hand at me and said "shoot, just call me Ro, everyone else does"

During the limousine ride she told us her life story. "I was born into a rich family and my grandfather was a famous wrestler; I took after him body wise. Even when I was young I was built like a tank. When other little girls were playing with dolls, I was pumping iron with him. I have weight trained my entire life. The best experience I have had in my whole life is when I benched 300 lbs. For my rebellious period during my teens when other heiresses were dating the local bad boys, I ran away and joined a circus as their strongwoman, those were good time" she said slapping her ample knee. "Then my father found me and dragged me home, which might have been a good thing in your case or I might have married their tattooed man instead" Xian Pu was watching this exchanged with wide, uncomprehending eyes and nodding politely. "Speaking of married, how long have you been married to the missus?" she asked indicating Xian Pu.

"One day" I admitted.

She looked shrewdly at her growing belly "something tells me that she is more then one day pregnant"

"No that was started a couple of months ago" I admitted.

"Pshaw, good to have a healthy appetite for sex when you're young" she said giving me a slap on the shoulder that probably would have knocked me over if I wasn't already sitting down. She gave me one more searching look and handed me a photograph. "This was taken right after we were married; that was my Kon" I looked at the old photograph and was surprised how much my Uncle resembled me; he looked kind of shorter and leaner then me, but the facial resemblance was astounding, right down to the coke bottle glasses. He stood beside a much younger, but already powerful looking version of my great-aunt. She was wearing a wedding gown and white cowboy hat while he wore a tuxedo. She towered over him and looked like she could have used him as a dumbbell balanced in one huge hand. 'My great-aunt would have made a spectacular Amazon warrior; no wonder he liked her' I thought.

"I can see you still remain just as beautiful Ro" I said politely.

She snorted with laughter "you are a silver tongued devil just like Kon"

"How did you meet my great-uncle?" I asked curiously.

"My father kept trying to set me up with the local heirs and they bored me to tears, so I decided to go travelling; itchy feet and all. I wound up in China and was touring the countryside when I saw this huge-assed woman beating up in this scrawny little gal. So I helped out by kicked the first one's can, I turned to ask the second one if she was okay and guess what? It wasn't a gal; I was facing this delicate looking pretty boy with these thick, thick glasses. I found out he could speak English and took a seat on his 'fiancée' while I got to know him. I told him that I thought that the rules of his tribe were pretty kooky. He went to claim his bride, as she never knew that I was the one that cleaned her clock and thought I had seen the last of him. I ran a month later when he said he was leaving China, as he had thought over what I said and wanted to get away from his tribe. I took him home and we got married. He wasn't quite what my daddy hoped for; but he was a good man and had a shrewd business sense. Then again I guess that my father was just plain grateful that I had chosen to marry a man at all; he had these rather peculiar ideas about me and other women. I miss Kon the old coot. God never blessed us with children; he had lazy swimmers" I could feel myself turning white at this statement. She studied Xian Pu "she is an Amazon" she stated. "Does she wear the pants in the family?"

I didn't quite get the expression; I had only been studying English for six months. I am naturally gifted with an aptitude for languages. "She does sometimes wear pants" I replied.

She slapped her knee again as she hooted with laughter "No I meant who rules the roost? Who is in charge at home?"

"She was her until recently. Now that we are married, I guess that we shall have to play it by ear" I replied.

"Let me know if you have any problems; I may be old, but I can still kick Amazon ass if need be. Gotta admit she looks nice with all those curves. Tell her that she better keep on working out or it will all start to sag southwards when she hits thirty" she said giving Xian Pu an assessing looking.

"What did she say?" Xian Pu asked me.

"She said you are beautiful" I replied, not wanting to repeat what Ro just told me. Apparently Ro understood Mandarin because she started laughing so hard that she almost spilled her glass of whiskey.

We drew up on front of the house and our jaws dropped, we were both people from modest backgrounds who had lived in huts most of our lives and then the upper floor of a café. The mansion before us was positively gigantic! "Ro, this is far too big for just us! Surely you should live here and us take the guest house" I protested.

"Is huge" agreed Xian Pu.

"Pshaw there are 14 bedrooms, 12 bathrooms, an indoor pool, hot tub, tennis court, dojo, game room and library. What would I alone, do with all that house? This place was built with a large family in mind that never happened. It will be nice having youngsters running around in it. This place was made for young people; I ain't young anymore and I don't need the space. Besides the master bedroom has a hidden door that opens to a dungeon for those that like their sex on the kinky side" she finished in mandarin, causing the both of us to blush.

She showed us around and I was pleasantly surprised to discover that most of the staff were former male Amazons who spoke the same language as Xian Pu and myself. Apparently my great-uncle Kon had hired them directly from the shelter.

"Is this really where we are going to live?" asked Xian Pu in awe.

"Apparently so" I replied, I was just as overwhelmed as her but trying not to show it; I was just happy that she had taken a hold of my hand when we stepped out of the limo. She was still holding hands with me.

"You bet your sweet patootie" supplied Ro helpfully then excused herself because she was dying for a cigar and went outside to indulge.

I looked at the huge master bedroom and said, "You should sleep here, I'll choose another room" I offered.

I think I must have startled he,r as she said in broken Japanese "But Airen sleep with Shampoo!"

"What did you call me?"

"Airen, Mu Tzu is Shampoo airen" she said softly.

"Wo ai ni, Xian Pu" I said kissing her.

"Shampoo likes Mu Tzu" she replied cautiously. I scooped her up and placed her on the bed. "I'm not tired" she protested in mandarin. I pulled off her panties and leaned in between her legs.

"I'll fix that" I said and then sucked her clit into my mouth and began lashing it with my tongue. Her cries filled the room and turned into an orchestra of moans, gasps and mews as I nibbled, fingered and licked her to my hearts content until she reached her crescendo and ended on high note; accompanied by a gush of sweet nectar into my mouth. "Wo ai ni" I whispered against her sweet tasting sex. I kissed her clit possessively and started the performance again. Good things that cigars take a while to smoke.


	8. Chapter 8

I watch my husband of four months circulate around the room at a fund raiser that we are hosting and am impressed by how much he has changed. I cannot see a trace of the young, awkward boy he had been. Now he is a wealthy and well respected businessman. America agrees with him.

I thought that I would pine for Ranma when I left Japan but now find myself forgetting what he even looks like. I don't try and picture how he would have kissed or made love anymore because Mu Tzu keeps me more then satisfied in both departments. Since we moved here he started attending university to obtain two degrees, started weight lifting with Ro, joined a softball team and manages Kon's legacy. He has even improved on some of them; the men at the Amazon male's shelter now have a martial arts program. The result is that he is at his peak in physical fitness.......and tired beyond belief. Many times I find him slumped over his homework asleep and have to talk him into coming to bed with me; that is never hard. I am surprised sometimes at the rush of tenderness I feel to discover him asleep with his head in a book. Am I falling in love with him?

Xian Pu's Flashback

It was early in the morning on the night that we first arrived in America; we had fallen asleep after making love. The sun hadn't even arisen yet when I felt Mu Tzu leave the bed; he pulled on his bathrobe and silently left the room. Curious, I decided to follow him.

He went outside to stand on the main balcony off the living room. I recognized from his posture that something was troubling him, he tended to lean forward on his arms with his shoulders slumped. I almost went to him, and then I realized that he was speaking to someone. I was lucky that they spoke mandarin and I could understand them; it was Ro.

"Morning Mu Tzu, I am surprised that you are up so early. I tend to wake up around this time normally to work out. Us old gals don't need a lot of sleep" she said, she was wearing an old fashioned wrestling uniform; it looked rather astounding on her.

"Morning Ro, I hope I am not disturbing you" I could hear him reply.

"Looks like something has your knickers in a twist" she observed. "Want to talk about it?"

"I was just wondering if I made a mistake by taking all this on. I am no leader; anyone can tell you that, I doubt I will be good in the role as trustee to Kon's Legacy. Also, I just dragged Xian Pu away from everyone and everything she ever knew. What is she comes to resent it?" he said sadly.

"I can tell you that Kon was no natural leader either; he was a reclusive shy guy whose favourite thing in the world to do was to just spend quiet evenings at home with me. He only came out of his shell to help fight injustice in the world; he was very passionate about trying to protect those who are helpless. I sense the same passion in you. Give yourself a chance; you will assume his mantel in no time. As for Xian Pu, it is not liked you hogtied her and dragged her here. She got on that plane willingly, so she must want to be with you" Ro said reasonably.

"It is because I knocked her up and due to politics, she now has nowhere else to go. Not because she wants me as her husband" he said sadly. I almost went forward to tell him that that wasn't true. I married him and came to America because I wanted to be with him. Because I.......I was not sure how to complete that thought.

"Give her a chance, just be good to her and treat her with respect and she will come around. You two are both new to being married, it takes time to adjust" She advised.

"What if I never fit in here? I have never fit in anywhere" he said. My heart went out to him.

"Shoot, you think a strapping gal like me with her scrawny Chinese husband ever fit into the elite society? Heck, I never fit in with other little skinny heiresses. While they were learning to dance for their debutant balls, I was trying for the world record in long distance tobaccy spitting; I placed second" she finished happily. "The point is that, we are all a bunch of misfits in this house and we all kind of fit in with each other. You will learn to attend to your role as trustee, just give yourself a chance" she advised.

I stepped forward and said "First of all I came to America to be with my Airen. Second I was taught how to lead from birth; let me help Mu Tzu"

Mu Tzu turned around and I saw uncertainty in his eyes for the first time since we had started being lovers. "Xian Pu, I promise that if you ever want to go back; I will let you go"

"Irrelevant. I knew what I was getting into by coming here, of course it is going to be a lot different then we are used to. So what? You have changed a lot in the past few months; you will change some more, so will I. Mu Tzu, you have always wanted to go to university, now you can"

"What if you come to regret your decision?" he asked hesitantly.

"We don't know the future. Let's just concentrate on one thing at a time. Step one of being a proper leader is image. I think between two strong women we can whip you into shape" I said looking at him speculatively as Ro trained her gaze on him too "He needs to look older than his years and more dignified in order to be taken seriously" I proclaimed.

"I will call your late uncle's tailor" said Ro.

End Xian Pu Flashback

Mu Tzu's POV

"Power suit colours are grey, black and dark blue" explained the tailor as he dressed me up in a black suit with a blue tie and white shirt. I blinked in surprise that it was me that I was actually seeing in the mirror. The suit emphasized my naturally lithe body and enhanced my wide shoulders at the same time. Xian Pu and Ro examined me critically.

"Suit great" Xian Pu proclaimed in broken English "Now hair" she said. I gulped as she sat me down before a hair dresser, I was relieved when he just pulled it back into a single French braid. I could only stare at the effect it had on my face, it brought my features into stark definition and made my eyes stand out. I now looked both powerful and older then my years.

"Mu Tzu look good" she said eyeing me in approval and kissing the top of my head. I glowed at the small gesture of affection. "Xian Pu can fix hair like that when want" she whispered into my ear.

"Thank you for everything" I said to her, happy at the attention I was receiving.

"Anything for Airen" she said. I thought for a second that she looked at me how she used at Ranma, then dismissed the notion.

Xian Pu POV

I am now six months pregnant and the size of a house, I love our baby already. She will be the first full blooded Amazon born in America. Here she will have a proper education, she will be taught that all people are equal and deserve to be treated with respect. She will have me to teach her how to defend herself and while her father will help her with her education. She has the best father that I could have found for her; he is intelligent, kind, a good leader and as sexy as all hell (not that she needs to know that part).

I fussed with the dark blue suit that he has selected for the evening and straightened his tie for the one millionth time. Then taking up his comb I lovingly French braided his hair until it lay in one long, shimmering queue down his back.

I looked at his reflection in the mirror "you look extremely handsome tonight" I said in admiration.

"And you look beautiful" he said meeting my gaze in the mirror.

I touched the violet silk maternity dress that matched my hair. "I am huge" I proclaimed.

He pulled me onto his lap "Not to me; I think you have never looked better" he said brushing his hand down my belly.

I could feel my eyes soften "next week is your 19th birthday; I made reservations at the most expensive restaurant in town for that night"

He laughed "are you going to be there this time?"

"There is nowhere else I would rather be" I said honestly.

"Wo ai ni, Xian Pu" he said looking so happy.

"Wo ai ni, Mu Tzu" I replied back to him for the first time. His eyes went wide with shock and he opened his mouth to say something, but then we were interrupted by Ro. In honor of the occasion was wearing a black satin gown and matching cowboy.

"Would you two lovebirds quit your smooching already? We can't be late to our own party" she declared in mandarin

I smiled at her sheepishly and gave him another kiss before reluctantly getting off his lap. Ro still lived in the main house with us. We had threatened to move to the smallest one bedroom apartment that we could find if she moved out. So she stayed, Mu Tzu pumps iron with her and she teaches me English, so it is not bad at all.


	9. Chapter 9

"Crack" went the bat; the crowd goes wild as the ball flew out of the stadium. I laughed as my husband cockily ran the bases and slid into home plate with a flourish. He looks so American now with his dark hair in a ponytail, pale skin and blue eyes. He grew to be 188 centimeters (six ft. 2" tall) and fills out his grey and black softball uniform very well. His teammates call him Mo because they have problems saying his Asian name. I thought that this was insulting at first, but then he explained it was an honour to receive a nickname amongst Americans. It is their way of showing that they accept you, so Mo it is.

I cheered and bit into the hotdog that one of the other wives thoughtfully brought to me, being nine months pregnant, it is hard for me to get around. My former acrobatics, when doing martial arts, seem like a distant dream now. The people around me started a stadium wave and I lifted my arms in turn, but don't get up. I watch with pride as Mu Tzu is hugged by all his teammates. He looks so happy and flashes me a rueful smile as the only gay member of the team pats his butt, even if this isn't football.

I sit in a position of honour on one of the coveted front seats of the stadium. I am dressed American style too; I now wear blue Capri pants, a black smock-style maternity shirt and flat black sandals as my other clothes no longer fit. I am huge! Mu Tzu made a nest for me out of blankets and stadium cushions, as if I am some fragile creature. I don't mind, I know that he loves me and worries about me. I can literally go into labour any second now.

I felt something tear in me and then a gush of water burst between my legs. I could only stare at the suddenly wet crotch of my Capri pants for a second trying to process what it meant, and then I yelled in Mandarin "Mu Tzu, my water broke!" He whipped around in panic. Of course, that is when a flash storm suddenly came on and my panic stricken husband became a panic stricken white duck that ran around in circles until someone picked him up and handed him to me in the car. I had managed to avoid getting wet by Ro picking me up like I weighed a feather and running faster then an eighty year old woman ought to be able to, she stashed me in the car before even a single raindrop touched me. Mu Tzu and she are worried what would happen if I turned into a cat while carrying a human baby, so they vowed to let no cold water touch me while I am pregnant.

Mu Tzu had told all people acquainted with us about our curses and used himself for a demonstration, so that they would know what to do if either one of us got doused. So therefore, he becoming a duck did not shock his teammates. The same teammate that handed him to me also, gave me his wet uniform in a garbage bag and a dry one he had scrounged off someone for when Mu Tzu became a man again.

Ro took the wheel and headed for the hospital "How far apart are the contractions?" she asked.

"About twenty minutes" I guessimated.

"Good, that gives us plenty of time to pull into 7-11 to get some hot water for Mo. This has got to drive you quackers" she said to him, slapping her knee in amusement. This earned a death glare from Mu Tzu Duck, I laughed and literally smoothed his ruffled feathers. She stopped at 7-11 and ordered a cup of hot water; she paid for tea, but returned the teabag. The cashier looked apprehensive when she carried a duck, a pile of clothing and the cup of hot water into the washroom. She looked even more surprised when she returned a few minutes later with a tall, damp Chinese man in a softball uniform. She opened her mouth to ask, but by that time Mu Tzu was already in the car fussing over me. The cashier opened her mouth to ask Ro, but she said, "they're from China" by way of explanation and drove away.

I was in pain and Mu Tzu suggested I think of something pleasant, so I though of that morning.

Morning Flashback

I awoke to find hands caressing my hugely swollen breasts tenderly. They were big before; now I sport a pair of hypersensitive watermelons. "What something Darling?" I asked with a smile in my voice.

"You bet; I haven't been able to make love to you for a month now. Aren't you glad that our doctor encourages couples to have sex to soften the cervix and hopefully induce labour?" he whispered to me.

"Is that the only reason you want to have sex with me?" I teased and moaned when he moved his hand lower and started rubbing my clit.

"Do I need a reason?" he asked nibbling on the side of my neck. He lovingly positioned me onto my hand and knees and slid into me gently. He teased my clit with his finger and hugged himself against my back so he could kiss me. I could feel his silky hair spreading over both of us and clenched my inner muscles around him, causing him to gasp. "I love you," I whispered as I started to climax

End Morning Flashback

"I hate you," I screamed in Mandarin as the relentless pain threatened to tear me in two. I am a martial artist and no stranger to pain. But this was something else!

"Just breathe," he said calmly; he had been so calm this entire time, always patient with me and helpfully reminding me about what we learned in Lamaze class. Making sure I walked around the room, he even remembered to bring my Wonder Woman DVDs and watched those with me. The Amazons on the show make me laugh; he always grumbles about the lack of MALE Amazons when we watch it together.

"Push" I heard him say through a wall of pain that left me gasping and made my eyes water. "Look at me" he suggested, I did and was somewhat surprised that it did help make me feel a bit better. I stared into his eyes and felt his loving arms around me as I pushed with all my might. I could feel our baby slide out of me and gasped with relief, then started to cry when after a few seconds, her wails filled the room. They put her in to my arms; I stroked the violet fuzz on her head and noticed that she had her father's eyes, large, blue, honest and loving. "She's perfect" I said and handed her to Mu Tzu. For the first time in a long time he started to cry himself, not to bewail his unrequited love for me as before, but out of love for both our daughter and myself.

Mu Tzu POV

I couldn't stop staring at her perfect little face; even then I knew she was going to look just like her mother. "What do you want to name her?" I asked my exhausted wife.

She smiled a smile full of love and stroked our daughter's tiny fingers. "Amy, Amy Mu. She's going to be an American girl and will need an American name" she replied.

I smiled at the honour that she was bestowing upon me, by giving our daughter my surname. "It's perfect" I said and kissed them both. Noticing how she suddenly looked sad, I asked her what was wrong.

"I am happy about Amy; but Great-Grandmother should be here to meet her" she explained sadly.

The doctor said, "Mr. Mu, you have to leave, so that your wife can get some rest"

"But I don't want him to leave, he is supposed to stay with me until we bring our baby home" protested Xian Pu.

"Mr. Mu, I am sorry, but I cannot allow you to remain. She will have nurses and doctors caring for her when you aren't here." I looked into Xian Pu's face and saw the worry there; she had a death grip on my wrist.

"Doctor, I will be staying here tonight, my wife is correct. Where we are from, it is up to the male to guard his wife and child when she is weak from childbirth. I am going home to pack and will be back in an hour. We paid for a private room and _both_ of us shall sleep there, charge us for double occupancy if you want" I said injecting as much authority in my voice as I could.

"But the bed is tiny, you wouldn't have enough room even if you wanted to stay!" he protested.

"I don't take up much room" I replied.

He looked like he was about to protest again, then said "very well." Xian Pu shot me a grateful look.

I went home and packed, then printed out a digital picture that I had taken of Xian Pu and Amy. I sat down and wrote a letter to Ku Lon.

Dear Ku Lon,

We send you greetings; Xian Pu and I are married now and live in Dallas, TX in American. Tonight our daughter, your Great-Great-Granddaughter, was born. Her name is Amy Mu and she has Xian's Pu hair and my eyes; as you can see from the picture I enclosed. She was 6 lbs. 8 ounces at birth and both mother and daughter are doing fine.

That brings me to the point of my letter. I am wondering if you can find it in your heart to come for a visit to meet her and see Xian Pu? I ask you that come in the capacity of loving Great-Grandmother and Great-Great Grandmother and not judgmental village Elder. I don't ask for this on my behalf, I know that I have always been little more then an annoyance to you, but on behalf of Xian Pu and Amy. Xian Pu misses her family and would like to see them. I could send a plane for yourself and whoever else wishes to come for a visit. Our home is large and could easily accommodate you.

Please listen to what your heart says and contact me at the number provided on my card (also enclosed), feel free to reverse the charges. I know you miss her; she certainly misses you.

I await you decision.

Humbly yours,

Mu Tzu

I sealed the envelope and gave it to our butler. I left him with instructions to courier it out in the morning and drove to the hospital. Xian Pu sighed and shifted to put her arms around me when I lay beside her in the narrow bed. I kissed her sleepy lips and whispered goodnight; wondering all the while if my letter would bear fruit.


End file.
